Teacher's Pet
by loryc.dracuus
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to have Tom Hiddleston as your Teacher?
1. First Week

**Teacher's Pet**

Chapter 1

It was the beginning of the school year, a new build and a new school. Tom knew this would be a challenge for him. He had always been told he would make a great teacher but it was never his life ambition. He finally choose to give it a shot since he loved to be around the younger generation. His first day in the class, everything ready but his heart still pounded. More nervous than any action job he could have ever had. The moment his first class came in, they sat down and got their books out. Everything went along smoothly and it helped him loosen up. As he went along through the day the students started to get lazy and not as alert as the first class. It made it much harder to keep their focus. He had to think of a new way to get to this class which wasn't going to be easy.

There was one girl that seemed to stand out among all the other students. She had her feet kicked up on her desk with her long hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark sunglasses covering her eyes. She was chewing some gum trying to look like she didn't care about what was going on around her.

Tom was walking up and down each isle talking about the class and how the grading system would work. He had done this speech four times before already so he was getting pretty good at sounding like a teacher for once. As he approached the girl with her feet kicked up on the desk, he glanced down and saw on her papers her name was Chrissy. With a forceful shove he pushed her feet off the desk and on to the ground all while he kept walking. Chrissy tossed him a devilish smile as she moved her tongue along her upper lip. Tom only saw it out of the corner of his eye. It gave him the goose bumps but he smiled. The bell sounded and Chrissy walked by brushing her hand on his groin as she passed him to leave. Tom grunted softly trying to ignore her as the others left the room.

The next day was much of the same. Chrissy was a huge tease to Tom, she would contently bend over and have her ass up in his face or lick her lips seductively trying to get some reaction from him. Tom knew the rules and kept to his work. He had a few girls from his class's thing he was cute or have small crushes on him. He was a teacher; most teachers like him with a British accent and slim physic have a following. Tom just brushed it off as nothing more than another high school crush.

The first week was finally at an end Friday was here at last. All the students for his 6th period walked in to his room and went to their own desk that had been placed around the edge of the room facing toward the wall. A project was set up for everyone to do individually on the computers in front of them. During some point or another it seemed like everyone needed some kind of help on the project. Tom didn't think he made it that hard for the students but they seemed to be struggling more than his other periods. He walked around helping everyone that had raised their hand for him.

Chrissy seemed to be the last one to ask for any kind of help. When Tom walked over standing behind Chrissy to help her, he was pointing out how to look up the answer to a question she was having problems with when Chrissy reached back and grabbed Tom's cock. He slightly jumped not wanting to cause a scene in front of the others students. Tom took hold of her hand trying to remove it. She had a nice firm but not hurtful grip on him. She was smiling at Tom almost like she wanted to tease him, he whispered in her ear.

"Let go, now!"

He has a very stern tone in his voice, watching Chrissy smiled back at him.

"You don't like it when a woman has a firm grip on things?"

She massaged him a moment longer before releasing him; she heard a slight moan from Tom. He stood up and walked slowly to his desk, he had a growing problem now and standing wasn't going to hide it from anyone. He sat down crossing his legs he tried to make himself look as natural as possible. As the bell sounded the students hurried out of the room, leaving their computers on and messes at their desks. It was normal for Tom to clean up after them, all had left but Chrissy. She walked up to Tom's desk as he was grading some papers from the class before. He didn't want to look up at her, knowing she was there put a strain in his pants.

"Can I help you, Chrissy?"

She grinned and swung her hips around in a nervous habit. She knew what she wanted but she had to try and get it from him. Tom always kept his door locked so no students could come in after the bell. Thankfully she was the last class of the day and she walked home. It made the events to come even more fun and no time limit.

"Actually Mr. Hiddleston it's what I can do for you."

Tom looked up at her with a blank expression. He knew what she meant but didn't want to give her any ideas.

"Chrissy, I don't know what you have in that head of yours but there's nothing going on here. So if you'll please excuse me I have papers to grade."

Tom got up and gathered up his papers. Chrissy could see the bulge in his pants. She could tell he was hard or at least getting there. Tom quickly walked around his desk to the filing cabinet that was past Chrissy. He pulled out the top cabinet and filed the papers he had in his hand. Chrissy walked up behind him grabbing his cock again. He immediately put his hand over hers this time he didn't move her hand away he just held it there.

"Chrissy, you don't want to do this."

She moved her fingers around his balls, feeling him get hard.

"Why not?"

She couldn't help but be a bit cocky while teasing him. Tom moaned softly feeling her hand cup his balls and moving her fingers around them slowly. Chrissy loved teasing Tom, but this was as far as she had ever gone before. She wanted to get him super hard and she could feel that happening already. Tom wasn't stopping her; he was helping her rub his cock through his pants. He finally took her hand away for just a moment only to return it to her surprise he guided her hand to his warm hard cock that was now released out of his pants.

She stroked him vigorously, feeling him thrust into her hand. Chrissy felt this was a good time to stop, she was being a bit more than a tease. She pulled her hand away hearing Tom whimper slightly.

"I have to head home, Sorry"

She tossed him a sassy smile

Tom knew there was no way he could be left like this. He grabbed her arm pulling her back to his chest he forcefully bent her over his desk moving her jean skirt up over her hips.

"You think you can do that to me? Tease me and leave me like this?"

He rubbed his cock against her wet panties.

She moaned to his touch and that's all he needed to know he could go further. He slowly moved her panties to the side moving his fingers up and down he folds, feeling the wetness. Her moans became music to his ears.

"hmmm, You want me just as much as I want you. Isn't that right?"

He looked down at her face on his desk as she moaned at his fingers being inserted in her.

"God, yes."

He smiled removing his fingers putting the head of his cock into her folds. Tom slowly moved his cock up and down her opening. They both moaned in pleasure Tom could feel her getting even more soaked as he teased her. Finally with one slick slide into her, Tom pushed and was fully surrounded by her. Chrissy gave out a loud whimper of pain moving her ass up trying to get away from the pressure. Tom held her down keeping her still he started to thrust hearing Chrissy start to almost yell.

"Now, we don't want that much of that."

He smiled as she hit the desk with her fist trying to stay quite.

"You're too big."

She gasped out.

"Oh nonsense, I'm the perfect size for your tight pussy."

Tom couldn't help but grin, he knew he was huge. And she was extremely tight he was barely able to get two fingers inside her. As wet as she was he had hoped she wouldn't even notice his size. He kept his slow pace wanting to savor each moment with this amazing feeling. As he moaned leaning his head back he heard her yell out.

"Fuck I'm cumming!"

She started panting.

"So soon, oh we are in for a world of fun darling."

Keeping his slow torturous pace he felt her squirt her cum all over his balls as he moaned shoving his cock deeper into her, she yelled out again. This time more in pain then pleasure. Tom grinded himself against her feeling her pussy tighten and release, tighten and release around his cock. He ejaculated instantly catching his breath with a smile. He looked down to her face removing the strand of hair away from her eyes. She looked almost scared but then relaxed as Tom started to rub her back softly.

"That was wonderful my dear. You don't have to be scared."

He smiled softly to her holding his cock deep inside. Still feeling the throbbing of them both he moaned softly.

"I'm not scared; I've just never felt anything like that before."

She looked back at him.

"If you like, I can let you feel that as often as you want."

Tom grinned feeling them both come down off their high.

All Chrissy could do was smile and nod as she relaxed. Tom softly rubbed her back a bit more as he pulled his cock out with a pop sound. Cum streamed out after his cock he smiled looking at it.

"God I put a lot in you. I didn't think I had that much."

Chuckling as he put his half limp cock back in his pants.

Chrissy stood up fixing her panties she finally turned around to smile at him. She couldn't help but blush and be a bit shy. Inside she knew she asked for him to do this but she didn't want to admit it.

"Now you're able to go home."

Tom smiled walking Chrissy to the door with her bags. As Tom shut the door he knew his life had changed forever. If he ever got caught he was in deep shit. But if he didn't, it would be the best sex of his life.


	2. The Museum of Natural History

**Teacher's Pet**

Chapter 2

Tom noticed the days going by than he noticed it had been two weeks since his amazing time with Chrissy. He didn't want to let on to the rest of the students about their extracurricular activity. They both had been very careful about their interactions with each other, Chrissy was on the shot so Tom was very happy that he couldn't get her pregnant. It made him more relaxed when he thought about having his fun, no stress.

Tom had a day trip planed for his last period class, The Museum of Natural History. Why not? It was an amazing place that most of the students had never experienced.

As they loaded the bus to make their way there Chrissy made sure to sit up front. She didn't like being around the others, she was more of a loner anyway. Tom made her sit on the isle way behind the driver while Tom sat on the window seat behind the driver. Tom took a newspaper out and started reading, while Chrissy had her feet up on the wall in front of them. She slightly glanced over at Tom with a mischievous smirk. He wasn't even paying attention to her while he kept reading his paper.

No one was sitting in the row across from them; Tom made everyone put their packs in the seat for safe keeping. Chrissy slide her hand up Tom's thigh and started to rub him softly. She rested her head back glancing back at him once in a while. She saw no reaction from him, but she could feel one building.

Tom turned the page on his paper. He stopped for a moment reaching in his pants to reposition himself then opened the paper again to read some more. Chrissy felt Tom had laid his cock out on to his leg. It was still in his pants, but much better access for Chrissy. She blushed as she felt how hard he was. She stroked him with an even rhythm for almost 2 hours. Once Tom noticed they were within 30 minutes of the museum he leaned over to her with a slight pant in his voice.

"If you don't make me cum right now, you will pay for it later."

She gasped slightly as she tried to pump him faster with her hand. She knew she couldn't in that amount of time. She stopped within a few moments unable to finish the task at hand, Tom grinned at her. She almost thought it was the devil grinning at her. No matter whom it was it made her wet. She removed her hand and got her things together.

Tom rested his head back for a few moments to allow himself to relax before everyone saw how excited he was when the bus pulled into the parking lot, Tom was the first to get up. He told the kids the rules and everyone followed him off the bus.

The tour guide met them inside the museum at the front desk. Tom stood by him for a moment as the guide told them all the places in the museum they would be visiting and how the tour would go. Once the guide was done talking for a moment Tom then announced he would be in back of the group to make sure no one would get left behind in the tour.

Chrissy thought this would be a great opportunity to play with Tom a bit. As the tour went on in each location of the museum, Chrissy would rub her hand against Tom's cock. She could feel it flinch and start to move. This was a fun game to her. She didn't care much for the museum and wanted to keep her attention elsewhere. Tom slowly looked over to her knowing the tour would be over soon. With a wide grin he heard the tour guide finish as they all walked toward the food court.

"Thank you very much for everything, the last hour was amazing. And with so much history that you still weren't able to fit in."

Tom shook the man's hand with a smile as he turned to the students.

"Alright, I'm giving you all a pass. Wait! That doesn't mean you go run amuck on this place. That means you treat it with respect. You will all meet back at the front desk at 3 o'clock sharp. If you get left behind that will not be my fault, you will be walking home. I don't know about you, but I would hate to have to call my mother or father and explain why they had to drive almost 3 hours to come pick me up because I couldn't set the alarm on my cell phone."

Tom grinned as all the student whipped their cell phones out setting their alarms as quick as lightning.

"That's better. Alright go have fun, learn and grow."

He watched all the students take off in different directions. Chrissy stood there with a coy smile on her face, her hands behind her back. Tom Walking quickly passed her she kept right on his heels. He knew she was following him and he had the biggest grin he could fit on his face. They walked down a hall together that had a family bathroom or changing room. Tom walked in as Chrissy got closer he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. Slamming the door and locking it.

"Did you think you would get away with all that today and not have any punishment for it?"

He grinned pinning her up against the wall.

Chrissy couldn't help but smile at him blushing a slight shade of pink. She was a silent girl, knowing only a look was needed for him. They both glanced around the room seeing it had a large plushy chair and another room that was the restroom itself. Tom had a great idea for her punishment. Taking her hand and pulling her over to the chair with him. Tom sat down and unleashed his hard cock from his trousers.

"Come here, darling. I want you to use that beautiful talented tongue of yours."  
She smiled and without needing to be asked again. She got on her knees between Tom's legs and started to kiss his shaft.

He let his head rest back as he enjoyed the softness of her lips. Allowing tiny moans to escape his lips he couldn't help but smile. She kissed his shaft and saw some pre cum start to drip down the side of his head. She licked it up with most sly twist in her tongue that she could make. Tom gasped and closed his eyes.

"God yes, darling."

Was all you could hear from him at that moment. He was trying with all his might, not to thrust into her mouth. Then it happened, Chrissy slid her mouth onto his cock, taking as much of him in as she could. She gripped her lips around his shaft with each thrust of her lips. Tom moaned louder, resting one hand on her head. As if he was guiding her. Tom's moans got a bit shaky as he removed his hand and started to bite his fist trying to keep himself from releasing.

He could feel it so close, but he didn't want to. Not yet, not yet. He was chanting in his head. Then Chrissy stopped. A sigh of relief was heard as he kept his eyes closed. A moment later he felt movement on the wide plushy chair. Tom opened his eyes to see Chrissy naked and straddling him. Ready to have his hard thick cock penetrate her.

"Oh shit!"

He whispered, as she guided him into her. Tom gripped the armrests of the chair, he couldn't handle it anymore. The release was too close to hold back. The moment she had his cock passed the mid-way point. Tom thrust deep inside her ejaculated hard. Chrissy yelped like a puppy.

"Oh god, that hurt."

He laughed

"Too bad, if felt wonderful to me."

She used this to her advantage and started to move her hips on him. Tom tried to steady her but she wouldn't stop. She heard him start to moan again while she started to ride him harder.

"Come on Tom, Punish me already."

Tom's eyes shot open, looking straight into her soul. Grabbing firmly on her hips he started to thrust heavily into her. Chrissy was at his mercy, she couldn't stop him even if she wanted to. Her release was coming quickly, but she felt no easing up from Tom. At the moment she could feel everything in here ready and starting to tighten up. Tom pushed her to stand up and pulled out of her.

"Now that's a punishment, not being able to release when you so desperately want it."

He grinned at her. It was evil and it was Tom.

She glared at him with a slight whimper. Knowing why he was doing this but still not liking it. Tom stood up and had her lay down in the big plushy chair. He got down on his knees and put her legs over his shoulders. Feeling she had enough time to calm down off her almost high. He slid himself back inside her and allowed himself to start thrusting at an almost erotic rate. He pounded her harder and harder, needing to release in her now. Chrissy was moaning so much she was trying to grab at everything around her to brace herself.

"Oh fuck, Oh FUCK!"

This time Tom didn't stop. Slamming himself deep into her over and over again. She squirted her juices all over Tom's cock and his pants, he could care less. He only wanted to fuck her senseless. Her juices made it so much slicker for him to move in and out of her. Her moans for him turned him on so much that he was having a hard time concentrating on actually ejaculating.

He started to feel himself swell up as his balls throbbed hard. He grunted hard slowing his thrusts in to her. Finally the last thrust everything released. It felt like a fire hose was finally turned on. Tom put his thumb on her clit and rubs quickly wanting her to orgasm right at that moment. Chrissy gasped and arched her back only taking a moment to release again. Tom smiled down at her.

"That's a good girl."

Tom pulled almost all the way out and then pounded into her again. She held her hand up to his chest to stop him.

"No, please no… "

She gasped out to him.

"Why not?"  
He smiled grinding his cock inside her.

"Fuck…. I can't handle it anymore."

She said panting.

"That's why it's called punishment."

Tom pulled out again and slammed himself back into her.

Chrissy yelped as she released again under the pressure of his thrust. Laughing softly Tom pushed into her as hard as he could, grinding on her. He groaned and gasped as he felt himself ready to release again. Before he could say anything he ejaculated again. He was spent, no energy left in his body, slumping over to the side of the chair with a smile. He could see the sweat on Chrissy's naked body, shinning off the lights in the room.

Tom finally had the energy to stand up and get himself put away and help Chrissy get cleaned up. As she dressed herself Tom couldn't help but smile at her.

"We will have to do this more often, I can't go that long in between our little encounters my dear."

With a soft chuckle he saw she was dressed and he unlocked the door to walk out. Chrissy was hot on his heels once again, like a lost puppy. Tom knew this school year was going to be very …. Eventful.


	3. Parent Teacher Week

**Teacher's Pet**

Chapter 3

It was parent teacher week and Tom had a lot of work cut out for him. Organizing papers and projects the students have done, getting together grades to show the parents. At the end of each day Tom was exhausted his mind was on the edge of a major melt down. This is what the other faculty referred to as "hell week". And he could now see why. It was like a gauntlet each day that ended you would wake up and do it all over again. When Friday came around Tom was ecstatic that it was the last day of the parent teacher week.

One by one the students came through the door, quite as ever and on their best behavior. Once the parents came in the students took their seats. None of them looked particularly happy to be there and why would they be, it was a Friday night and most of them would rather be at the mall or the movies with friends. As Tom looked around the room he was able to account for everyone except for Chrissy. A tall slender blond woman sat at her desk, he could only guess that was her mother. Tom started off with his usual speech about the comings and goings on in the class, how they learn and what they learn each day. He answered the questions of each parent that had one.

Once Tom was done with his speech and talking to the parents he wanted them to take a look around and see the projects hanging up on the walls and on the computers. As the night was coming to an end the parents were looking around the room and asking questions when needed.

Chrissy's mom finally made her way up to Tom. She was very flirty and loved to be very touchie feelie with Tom's arm. After a short conversation about Chrissy and her grades she finally left the room. It was now getting late and Tom watched the other parents leave one by one. As the last parent left Chrissy entered the room. Looking down with a smile she saw Tom sitting at his desk closing his books and rubbing his face.

"Hi, Tom."

She said in a soft shy voice

He looked up with a smile. Reaching his hand out too pull her closer.

"I missed you tonight. Where were you?"

She let him pull her down to his lap with a smile. Ever since the last time they were together Tom has been much more affectionate with her.

"My mom wanted to come alone, so I stayed home. "

She moved her finger along his chest following the wrinkles on his white shirt.

Tom started to rubs her thigh and up her jean skirt slowly.

"I'm glad you came here tonight."

She reached down to Tom's pants feeling how hard her was, she tried not to giggle but it slipped out.

"I can tell."

She felt herself start to get warm between her legs. She knew what was coming and she didn't want to wait. Tom put his hand up to her opening feeling no blockage. Her pussy was soaked and he smiled kissing her shoulder.

"Darling stand up a moment."

She stood up while he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out wanting her to sit down. He lifted her skirt and pulled her back to sit entering her slowly moving his hips under her.

"Oh this is heaven my dear. "

He moaned trying not to be to forceful this time.

She started moving her hips with his, trying to keep in pace. He pressed himself deeper into her wanting more. He moaned holding her hips down as she quickly bounced on his cock giving him an amazing feeling up and down his shaft.

"Oh fuck yes, keep going baby."

He groaned out letting his head fall back. He felt his cock start to swell up ready to release just at that moment the door swung open. Chrissy didn't stop as she saw her friend Terry walk in. Tom couldn't stop himself from ejaculating and grunting loud as the door shut behind her.

"Oh shit!"

Tom was in shock he tried to push Chrissy off but she held herself there.

Chrissy smiled at Terry as she walked closer in shock at the two of them. Chrissy kept grinding herself on him wanting her orgasm.

"Holy shit!"

Terry gasped out with a smile.

"Chrissy stop, please."

Tom gasped again

"It's ok Tom, I won't tell anyone."

Terry smiled at him, as she heard Chrissy gasp and moan loud.

"FUCK YES Ohhhhh oohhh god thank you…"

Chrissy finally orgasmed, standing up and moving away with a smile.

Tom looked shamefully at Terry not knowing what she was thinking.

"What can I do for you Terry?"

"I just want some of that."

She grinned taking her blouse off letting her tits bounce out. Tom's eyes widen as her nipples were huge, Tom wanted to suck on them now. Chrissy got up off Tom's cock as Terry moved closer wrapping his arms around her taking her nipples into his mouth. Sucking on them graciously, she undid her pants taking them off. Tom rubbed her clit sticking one finger inside her rubbing it in and out of her quickly. It made her wet as he entered a second finger going crazy on her pussy.

She was moaning like crazy as he twirled his tongue around her nipple sucking softly on the harden nipples. He started to move his fingers faster inside her until he felt her start to throb with a soft moan.

"Oh there we go."

Pulling his fingers out covered in her cum. He put them in her mouth having her suck them clean. Tom placed her on his desk laying her back to enter his hard cock into her wet pussy. Chrissy watched from the front row desk as Terry moaned loud watching Tom pound away on her.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck…. Shit don't stop"

Terry was grabbing on to Tom's wrists trying to hold on to him to keep from being pushed off the desk from the power of Tom's thrusts. Tom felt Terry tightening up around his cock as she moaned and gasped.

"I'm gonna cum, shit… I'm gonna cum Tom. Oh Fuck yes."

Tom jabbed himself into Terry hard and slow feeling her cum hard on his cock. He couldn't hold himself back as he gasped while jabbing himself into her. Ejaculating hard he stopped for a moment leaning down to rest a moment sucking softly on her nipple to relax.

"Fun wasn't it?"

Chrissy said as Terry giggled with a nod.

"Oh yes, better then you said. Shit he is amazing."

Tom stood up looking between the two girls with a wild smile.

"You two were in on this together."

The girls giggled at Tom as he slowly pulled out of Terry sitting back in his chair with a sigh of happiness. Tucking himself in his pants he pulled Terry up off his desk as she sat on his lap for a moment getting dressed. Chrissy walked over with a smile on her face.

"We had to make things more interesting for you."

"You certainly did that, my dear."

When the girls were ready they left the room and Tom got back to work with his papers with a huge smile on his face.


	4. Afternoon with Terry

**Teacher's Pet**

Chapter 4

A few weeks after Tom's parent teacher week he noticed Chrissy had been gone for a while. She had never been gone this long from his class before. Wednesday after Tom's last period Terry came in his room with a blushing smile, he did find it a bit odd since she wasn't in any of his classes.

"Hi Tom"

She couldn't stop herself from getting giddy around him. She always thought he was handsome and overly charming. Tom glanced up at her, not recognizing the voice. He immediately smiled at her unable to hide his embarrassment from their first encounter from the week before.

"Afternoon, Terry. What can I do for you today?"

She stepped closer looking at him with that same blushing smile. She couldn't help but giggle at him. Tom kept his gaze on her as she approached him. She was more direct then Chrissy ever was to him. Terry put her hand on his shoulder caressing him with a smile.

"Ahh, yes… That… well I don't know…"

Tom looked down still thinking of her walking in on Chrissy and him. She softly took a hold of his cheek lifting his head to look at her. With a flirty look she moved closer and rubbed his chest and straddled his lap.

"Please, Tom? I'll be a good girl and give you anything you want."

She grinned at him running her hand down his chest to erotically grab his cock and rub him hard. It made him jump but he moaned with a smile, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Terry leaned forward and kissed his slightly parted lips. He pushed his tongue into her mouth putting his hand behind her neck keeping her lips to his. She kept rubbing his cock with even fiercer. Tom grabbed her ass squeezing her cheeks. Terry moved her hand from Tom's cock as he pulled her closer on top of his now very hard cock. They grinded together as their lips never parted even once.

Terry could feel how soaked she was getting with all the play and teasing he was doing. Even in her shorty shorts she could feel how hard he was. Tom felt himself start to leak his pre-cum as it dripped down his shaft. He broke the kiss and whispered with a soft groan in her ear.

"Darling, take your shorts off."

Terry jumped up taking off her shorts with the speed of light. She tossed them under the desk as Tom gazed at her with a smile.

"No panties, now that's sexy."

Tom unzipped his pants and pulled his cock and balls out. He stroked himself slowly for a moment. Moaning softly he pulled Terry closer having her straddle him again. This time not sitting down just yet, he rubs his cock to her entrance. They both moan in pleasure as he finally entered her pulling her down to sit. He went in slowly feeling she was so much tighter than Chrissy. Terry moaned and gave out slight whimpers but never protested to his size. She pushed him in harder, Tom could barely handle it any longer.

"Stop, wait. I'm about to cum."

Only half way in Tom stopped and kissed her having to wait a few moments to allow himself to calm down. As the sensation went away he started to lower her again. This time Terry forced herself onto him as she landed on his lap with a yelp. Before she could make to loud of a sound Tom took her lips into his kissing her deep as he started to thrust up into her. Holding her ass close to him to get a good penetration he was amazed how much more of a sensation he was getting with her vs. Chrissy. She started to grind herself on him pushing him even deeper he was shocked at how deep he was.

"God, you're amazing"

Tom said moaning out softly. Terry heard some footsteps in the hall way and glanced over to the door.

"Will anyone be walking in on us?"

He shook his head with a smile kissing her neck softly as he pushed up into her. Terry gasped at the depth of his cock.

"No darling, the door is locked they would need a key."

She smiled feeling herself get closer to her orgasm.

"Shit… I'm so close."

"Let's take care of that, shall we."

Tom pushed hard up into her again as he heard a key enter his door. He quickly looked over at it with a gasp. She didn't want to stop she was trying to stay on him.

"Under the desk, hurry!"

Terry jumped off him and moved under the desk. Tom had no time to put himself away as he rolled his chair forward looking back at the papers on his desk. The janitor came in the room with a smile and a nod as Tom nodded back. Terry saw his cock right in front of her face she couldn't help it as she took it in her mouth wrapping her lips around it. Swirling her tongue around the tip and sucking the pre cum off of it. She heard Tom slap the top of his desk with his hand as she started to suck harder.

The janitor jumped a bit looking back at Tom while he emptied the trash cans around the room. Terry started to suck even harder she tried to deep throat it a few times. Feeling her warm mouth surround his shaft he tried not to moan. A slight whimper escaped his lips as Terry gave a hard tug on his cock. The Janitor looked at Tom.

"Sir?"

Tom looked up at him and waved him off with a smile.

"Sorry, I was reading the student's paper."

The Janitor smiled nodding again as he finished cleaning everything in the room he was ready to leave. Tom wanted him to leave, but he didn't want to be rude.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

Tom shook his head with a smile. The janitor nodded and walked out the room shutting the door, as Tom heard the click on the door he moved his chair back pulling his cock out from her mouth. He yanked her out from under the desk and quickly pulled her back to his lap.

"My god, you're good with your mouth. Let me finish what we started darling before I do something I shouldn't."

He gave her a mischievous grin.

Tom grabbed her ass as hard as he could, thrusting deep into her. They both gasped and moaned in pleasure; Tom could feel he was as deep as he could go with each jab he felt her G-spot rubbing the head of his cock. It was heaven to him. He finally couldn't take it any longer the feeling over whelmed him.

"Shit! Right there, more!"

Tom gave a few more hard thrusts feeling her close in around his shaft. Her orgasm was so powerful it felt like it was kissing the tip of his cock. He pulled her close and ejaculated deep inside her, he panted trying to keep himself composed and catch his breath.

"That was a close call"

She chuckled nodding to him.

"Yes it was, I think it was well worth it."

"Oh yes, very much so."

He grinned.

Terry felt Tom go limp as she stood up and picked up her shorts and put them back on. Tom put himself away as he watched her dress.

"You'll have to come back again. I think I'll need to have you again."

She glanced back at Tom with a smile.

"You think?"

He reached out caressing her thigh.

"I know, I will need you again."

"That's better, don't worry. I'll be back again."

She swayed her hips as she walked out of the room. She left Tom alone in his room, rubbing his cock softly as he rested his head back on his chair.


	5. Halloween Surprise

**Teacher's Pet**

Chapter 5

It was the day before Halloween and the students were excited about the dance taking place the next day. Tom waited a few moments till the class settled down before passing out the results of the test earlier that week.

"Here are the results of your test you took this week. I think some of you need some extra work, while the others did very well."

He stopped at Chrissy's desk setting the paper down showing she got a D on her test. He sighed and walked on passing out the rest of the tests. He walked back to the front of the class.

"Now I want all of you to take your books out and those of you that got a B or better move to the next chapter. Everyone else please re-read the last chapter as you will be retaking the test again tomorrow."

A collective sigh was heard through the room from those having to retake the test. Tom sat back down at his desk looking through his papers from the last class. The bell rang thirty minutes later for the students to leave. They couldn't have moved faster to get out of there. Chrissy slowly made her way up to Tom while he still looked down at the papers. She made a small gesture to move his arm out of the way as she sat down on his lap. He kissed her cheek and softly rubbed her thigh.

"It's nice to see you here again my dear. I'm sorry about your test."

She only smiled slightly with a shrug behind it.

"It's ok. Maybe you can give me a small lesson so I get things right on the test tomorrow."

Tom couldn't help but chuckle as he felt her reach down and rub his crotch. He moaned and almost instantly got hard. Gripping her thigh with his long fingers he smirked.

"I don't think a lesson is what you're after my dear."

She gave him a shy smile trying to hide her face. He slightly moved her hips around feeling his erection move around her ass. Tom was trying to be good and stopped her from moving. Kissing her cheek again he whispered softly to her.

"My dear please not today, I have to get so much done. I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

She sighed sadly and nodded to him as she got up picking her bag up. She walked out of the room as the door only half shut behind her. Tom couldn't concentrate with his erection, he tried to rub it but that wasn't helping. He now had wished he didn't send Chrissy away. Not even a moment later his door opened as Terry walked in with a smile on her face. Tom looked over with a smile and a small chuckle.

"I haven't seen you in a few weeks. Where have you been?"

He stood up to file the papers he had just been grading. As she saw his erection in his pants, Terry stopped him from sitting back down at his desk.

"I had to wait to come back to you, but I see that you're ready for some fun."

She unzipped his pants, not removing her gaze from his eyes. She reached in pulling his cock out and stroking it slowly.

"God, yes I need this."

Tom moaned while Terry leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss him. During the kiss she lifted her leg onto his desk letting her skirt move up allowing herself to move closer to him reveling she had not panties as she pushed the tip of Tom's cock into her wet pussy. Tom moaned into her lips while grabbing her ass and pushing his cock in with one single thrust. Hearing Terry whimper he pushed harder, picking her up and setting her on the desk he spread her legs resting them on his shoulders.

His thrusting became amazingly deep and passionate, Terry was moaning and trying to thrust back but couldn't get and traction. Tom finally ejaculated deep inside Terry pushing into her deep, but Terry wasn't finished. She was thankful Tom didn't go limp. He pulled out and sat down in his chair. Terry quickly got up and straddles his lap and started to bounce up and down and quick as she could.

Tom removed her breasts from her shirt and started to suck softly on her nipple swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip, Terry moaned and her orgasm finally hit her. Tom jabbed his cock into her waiting for his finale release. Shooting his second load of cum deep inside her he finally relaxed and kissed her lips softly with a smile.

"You were just what I needed. Thank you my dear."

The next evening the party was in full swing everyone was in their costumes and having a blast. Tom was assigned to watch the students at the party but didn't want to be noticed. He was dressed in a big gray bunny costume. He saw Chrissy in her small tight little pirate costume with the lose fish net stockings, a very short skirt and a busty shirt with a pirate hat, he had to look away before he got hard.

Chrissy was working the soda booth. It looked like a phone booth with a tall curtain to hide the cups and soda behind her. There was just enough room between the curtain and the counter for her body. If she leaned over her waist would be hidden behind the curtain.

Tom looked over seeing her giving the soda out in her cute pirate costume. He walked over in his rabbit costume making his way behind the booth and behind the curtain. He removed his mask and gloves starting to rub her ass that stuck out behind the curtain. Terry gasped and reached back feeling Tom's hand. He chuckled and said softly to her.

"I told you I had a surprise for you didn't I?"

She gave out some soda as Tom kissed her ass and rubbed it softly. He moved her pirate skirt out of the way and the leggings down to get to her opening. He got on his knees starting to lick her hot, wet opening. She was so ready for him. Chrissy had to stifle her moan and keep a smile on her face while trying to pass out the soda. He pressed his tongue into her opening sending a gasp out of Chrissy's mouth. She was thankful no one was around her to hear her at that moment.

Tom kept licking and sucking making her go wild. Before she was able to orgasm Tom opened up the front of his costume, releasing his hard cock. He holds it right at her opening as he slides it up and down her slit. Moving it around to get Chrissy soaked with his pre-cum, pushing his cock deep inside her he starts to thrust calmly trying not to give away that he was hiding back there.

Chrissy was having a hard time muffling her moans. Her pussy was throbbing so hard after his tongue had worked her so much. Now his cock was working her even more. Tom gripped her hips leaving red nail marks in her skin as he tried to pound her pussy as quick and hard as he could. Finally he felt his balls tighten up and he thrust slower and angled up into her more. Feeling her tighten up around him Tom ejaculated hard. Allowing himself to relax he could hear her breathing hard he tried to catch his breath and say softly to her.

"Thank you darling, I hope you liked your surprise."

He smiles when he pulled out putting himself away and putting her stockings back and skirt down. She smiled feeling him move her clothes around. She didn't want to talk just in case someone heard her. Tom put his mask back on and walked out of the booth and watched the other students at the party. He was having too much fun to stop with the girls now.


End file.
